Transcripts/My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together (season 2)
Reboxing with Spike! :music :Spike: Hey, paw pals! Welcome to this month's "Fancy Fetch Unboxing with Spike"! I love pampering myself, and of course putting it on the internet for you, my fans, first! #PuppySelfCare! I've decided to splurge a little this month and get the deluxe package! Let's get a better shot. Whoa! Look at this! Fabulous Fido's Faberge Flying Disk. Of course you can't actually throw it. Far too delicate. kisses Hmm. What other gems do we have here? Oh! Slippers to make your paws feel plush! They're encrusted with locally-sourced amethysts. Oh... my... goodness! laughs This is why I started vlogging in the first place! I've been waiting for a sniff like this. It's a classic white ankle sock. Cotton/nylon blend, two hundred wears deep, never washed. This ain't no dry wick. This baby is as absorbent as they get! sighs :stops :Spike: Huh? :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Did you spend two hundred dollars on a box with a dirty sock in it? :Spike: nervously Can't put a price on... #PuppySelfCare? :beep :Spike: And now, for my new show – "Reboxing and Returning Stuff". DIY with Applejack :Applejack: On today's "DIY with Applejack", we're gonna build my friend Rarity a dream dressin' room – in just seventy-three easy steps! :Rarity: Hello, darlings! I can't wait for my fabulous new dressing room and— :Applejack: throat :Rarity: Oh. Sorry. laughs Promise I won't make another peep. :Applejack: Let's get started! :Applejack: First, ya need wood. So, for step one, I'm gonna cut down one of my trees. :Rarity: Ooh, just a dash of peep. How many trees are we going to need? :fast-forwarding :Applejack: Step eight – gettin' rid of splinters. Now, ya have to give each square foot of the surface thirty clockwise strokes with the buffer... :Rarity: Thirty?! Darling, that seems a bit excessive! :Applejack: Yes. Thirty. And then you have to double-check those strokes by— Aw, shoot! I lost count! Well, I have to cut down a new tree. :Rarity: yawns Yes, this is positively electrifying. :static :Applejack: Step twenty-nine – paintin' your room! I chose this practical brown color... :Opalescence: hisses :static :Applejack: Step twenty-nine-point-five – paintin' your room with this, uh, very bright purple. :Applejack: Step forty-two – adding tufted button walls! You're gonna wanna be careful, measurin' the satin at least twice... :fast-forwarding :Applejack: Now that you've measured five times, we can begin to cut the samples. :Rarity: throat :static :snipping :fast-forwarding :Applejack: We just have to figure out which of the sixty-two samples... :Rarity: yawns :Applejack: ...work best. throat Now the real fun begins! :Rarity: sarcastically Oh, now the real fun begins. I've been having so much fun the whole time. sighs :Applejack: Rarity! Wake up! :Rarity: yawns :thud :Applejack: Step seventy-three – the big reveal! :Opalescence: meows :Applejack: whispering Oh. Yeah. G'night, you two. The Craft of Cookies :Pinkie Pie: Welcome to "The Craft of Cookies" with me, Pinkie Pie! In just one class, you, too, can become a Certified Cookie Master! gasps Let's get started. squee Yummy! Yes, please! Tasty! You're gonna be delicious! Now, step two – making cookies! Cup of sugar, tablespoon of baking powder, dash of vanilla, pinch of salt, and for our final ingredient, two Tank kisses! slurps Mmmm... Cotton candy. This is taaaaaasty! Gummy You've really outdone yourself, Pinkie! normally Aw, thanks, Gummy! Now for the not-so-secret ingredient – chocolate! munches Mmmm... mmm... munching Gummy Don't eat all the chips! normally Whoa. My tum-tum. I didn't think there was such a thing as too much chocolate. belches Now, to bake our creations! :timer ticking :Pinkie Pie: Mmm-mmm-mmm! :timer rings :Pinkie Pie: gasps They're ready! :splat :Pinkie Pie: sniffs What's that, Gummy? You think I've just invented the perfect cookie? Awww... And now, for the final, and best, part – sprinkles! :boom! :Pinkie Pie: Et voila! Two dozen ultra-scrumptious cookies for a sophisticated snack time! Until next time on "The Craft of Cookies", this is Pinkie Pie bidding you a sweet evening and a most delicious morrow! Street Magic with Trixie! :Trixie Lulamoon: Today, the Great and Powerful Trrrrrixie is here to blow your feeble minds with some serious magic! :Spike: Uhhh... Trixie, everyone believes that you're Great and Powerful. You don't have to prove it! :Trixie Lulamoon: Don't worry, I got this. :Spike: I'm worrying! I'm worrying! :Trixie Lulamoon: Magic, don't fail me now! Abraca—! :sounds :gasps :Trixie Lulamoon: —dabra? sighs Ladies and gentlemen, feast your eyes on the Great and Powerful Trrrixie's astounding power of telekinesis! :cheers :Trixie Lulamoon: You're welcome. I am all-powerful. :snapping Sic Skateboard :music :rolling :Rainbow Dash: Hey, everyone! I'm super-stoked because today is the day! This skateboard trick is gonna blow your mind! It's been a super-intense four weeks of training. Nothing but grinding, claw-stretches, shredding, and shredded lettuce! chomps :marveling :Rainbow Dash: Some say it couldn't be done, but get ready, 'cause today, you're going to witness the first ever Tortoise Kicker Ramp Ollie! Time to bust out of that shell, Tank. Let's do this! :beat :Rainbow Dash: Wait'll you guys see this! :gasp :continues :Rainbow Dash: squeals :rolling :stops :Rainbow Dash: Awesome! :cheer :Rainbow Dash: Don't worry. I'll add some sick special effects later. :boop :music Street Chic :Rarity: Hello, darlings! Welcome to "Street Chic with Rarity"! A show that keeps you ahead of the curve, so you're always the first girl on your block to wear the most glittering and glamorous frocks in fashion! This week, I am bringing you the latest in summer flair! So let's get started! As you can see, Applejack has a simply scrumptious country style that really works for her. So I will just make some simple tweaks. :flash :Rarity: gasps Sometimes I just shock myself with how good I am! :Applejack: shivering Uh, d-d-d-don't you think it's a... pinch chilly for this getup? :Rarity: Nonsense! You look gorgeous! And oh, so summer! :Applejack: C-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-cold... :honking :Fluttershy: Oh. They're starting to head north for the winter. :Rarity: It may be fall, darling, but we in the fashion world are in summer mode. And now, so are you! :flash :Fluttershy: shudders :Rarity: She's sporty! She's stylish! And she needs a sensational summer look to dazzle all the other sports... people? throat Anyway... :flash :Rarity: It's elegant yet still sporty! She'll be bringing drama along with the summer sun! :Rainbow Dash: That... doesn't look like the sun to me. :Rarity: Ignore the nature, Rainbow Dash. Summer chic is a state of mind. We'll see you next time on "Street Chic with Rarity"! Until then, don't forget to strike a pose! :plop! :Rainbow Dash: Uh, Rarity, you got anything for winter? :Rarity: Ugh. Remind me to do our photoshoots indoors from now on. shudders Game Stream :Sunset Shimmer: Welcome to "ShimmerCode", my game channel! I've decided to take a break from racking up crazy-high scores to introduce my friend, Fluttershy, to gaming. :Fluttershy: quietly Yay, games. :Sunset Shimmer: Okay, Fluttershy, your pick. What'll it be? :Fluttershy: Oh. The squirrel one. :Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, sure. I usually play more advanced games, but what my guest player picks, we play. This will be... easy. :Fluttershy: Time to press some buttons. Whee. :Sunset Shimmer: Here we go! :game music :Sunset Shimmer: The gameplay here is actually very simple. Get your squirrel to climb the tree... :game sounds :Sunset Shimmer: Climb the tree... angrily Climb the tree...! :Fluttershy: Like this? :game sounds :Sunset Shimmer: Uh... yeah. :Fluttershy: Hmm? Oh. Ooh. giggling :Sunset Shimmer: grunting :Sunset Shimmer: angrily What do you want from me?! TELL ME WHAT YOU NEED! screams :game sounds continue :Fluttershy: Yippee! Did I do it right? :Sunset Shimmer: That was... amazing! Can I watch you play it again? Best in Show: The Pre-Show :barking :Applejack: Howdy! And welcome to the first annual Canterlot Pet Show! Sure is great to be here, ain't it? :Fluttershy: and stiltedly "Sure is, Applejack. Can't wait to see all the wonderful contestants." :Applejack: Heh. All righty, then. You heard the lady! Let's meet 'em! This is the backstage area, where the pets get fresh and spiffy before the competition. Right, Fluttershy? :Fluttershy: Mm-hmm. Fresh and spiffy. :Banana: barks :Applejack: Why, look at this handsome feller! Flash Tell us about your pooch! :Flash Sentry: Oh! The dog's a Boston terrier named— :Fluttershy: Banana! Banana Anything else to share? :Banana: barks :Fluttershy: giggles Banana's favorite snack is bananas, he loves his banana toy, and his favorite pastime is— :Banana: barks :Fluttershy: Awww! What a cutie! :Bulk Biceps' dog: barks :Fluttershy: Oh, really? :Bulk Biceps' dog: barks :Fluttershy: She loves daytime TV, is a great listener, and— :Applejack: Uh, I think the show will be startin' soon, so we should wrap this up. :Fluttershy: I think we have time for one more quick interview. :Applejack: Winona? :Winona: barks :Applejack: What are you doin' back here? :Winona: barks :Fluttershy: Awwww. giggles Winona only said that she wanted to surprise you by competing today! :Applejack: Huh. Yee-haw! We gotta get ready to win that gold! :rings :Fluttershy: That's the signal! It's time to enjoy the cutest show in Canterlot! Best in Show: The Victory Lap :Applejack: Giddyup! What a show! So many surprises and one too many jugglin' acts, if you ask me. And now for the victory lap! Here comes our participation winners! :cheering :Fluttershy: I have such a hard time reading that Gummy. He's a pet of mystery. :Applejack: Next up, our third place partners: Micro Chips and JVJ-24601. Uh... quietly Hey, Fluttershy, does a robot count as a pet? :noises :Applejack: Uh, I mean, over to you, Fluttershy! :Fluttershy: Thank you, Applejack! JVJ-24601 really wowed the judges with their super shiny coat. :Applejack: Our second place team sure knows how to put a game face on durin' a tough competition! :Fluttershy: Couldn't agree more, Applejack! And Tank kept his focus, despite the distraction of being totally in love. Bravo, Tank! :Applejack: Huh. You sure do have the inside scoop, Fluttershy. :Fluttershy: Well, Tank is a very talkative tortoise. :Applejack: And our big winners! I dunno about you, Fluttershy, but I can't think of a more deservin' duo! :Fluttershy: Yes, despite being in a horribly cranky mood during the personality round, Fluffersnuff really turned on the charm for the win! :Fluttershy: You guys did great! :cheering :noises Schedule Swap :Principal Celestia: Welcome to another exciting school year at Canterlot High. P.A. system As you settle into your new classes, please make sure everything's in order. :Applejack: Everything's not in order! Where's Pinkie Pie? :Fluttershy: Um, isn't Rarity in this class? :Twilight Sparkle: But I thought Sunset Shimmer was in advanced physics with me. :Sandalwood: This is regular physics, dude. :Twilight Sparkle: What?! :Principal Celestia: All final schedule changes must be made by the end of the day. :opens :panicking :thud :Applejack: I was supposed to be in wood shop with Pinkie Pie, not frou-frou paintin' time with nobody. :Fluttershy: I only signed up for drama to be with Rarity, but she wasn't there. Which was very dramatic, but for all the wrong reasons. :Principal Celestia: Don't worry. I'll sort it out. :clacking :whirring :Rarity: sighs Okay! Phew! :Twilight Sparkle: Yes! Thank you! :Rainbow Dash: All right! :Rarity: groans This is the strangest math class I've ever been in. :Zephyr Breeze: That's 'cause it's wood shop. wood flute :Rainbow Dash: Huh. Sunset should be in here. :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, have you seen Sunset? Wait. I didn't know you were taking advanced physics. :Pinkie Pie: Advanced physics? laughs Thank goodness! I thought they had ruined P.E.! Rainbow Dash, I'm on my way! Don't choose teams without me! :Twilight Sparkle: sighs :panicking :Principal Celestia: Girls! I think I can arrange for you all to have one class period together. But this is the final change, okay? :cheering :Applejack: Well, she wasn't lyin'. Lunch technically is a class period. :Pinkie Pie: Best class to have together ever! :agreeing :Fluttershy: Um, has anyone seen Sunset? :clacking :Sunset Shimmer: I think I'm supposed to have lunch this period. :Principal Celestia: sighs Twilight Under the Stars :Twilight Sparkle: Thank you so much for helping me with tonight's Canterlot Celestial Society Members' Social, Pinkie Pie. :Pinkie Pie: No trouble, space rubble. Stars are like the glitter of the sky! :Twilight Sparkle: I'm so nervous. My favorite astrophysicist, Rosette Nebula, is here! She's so smart and cool and probably very funny. Do you think she'll like me? :Pinkie Pie: Of course she will. :clamoring :Twilight Sparkle: gasps There she is! Rosette Nebula! I just have to meet her! :Pinkie Pie: And I have to get this celestial celebration into orbit! Woo-hoo! Space party! :music :Pinkie Pie: Hmm... :Pinkie Pie: Party cannon! :boom! :squeak! :laughing :Twilight Sparkle: sighs :squeaking :Pinkie Pie: Atomic chocolate cake! :Rosette Nebula: Did you know the smell of chocolate increases brain waves and contains— :Twilight Sparkle: The neurotransmitter serotonin, which triggers relaxation and contentment. :Pinkie Pie: Mmm, sciency. :Rosette Nebula: I'm Rosette Nebula. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh! I'm Twilight Sparkle. It's such an honor to meet you. I'm so interested to hear about your theories on... out :Pinkie Pie: Cake fixes everything. Five Stars :Pinkie Pie: Best diner in Canterlot, ladies! Not a single bad review! Five-star rating on Screech! :Doo Wop: Let's keep it up! :Pinkie Pie: Super happy with your flavor selection? How about a review? :chimes :Pinkie Pie: Yeah! :"Garden Grove": We'll both have the club sandwich. :zip! :Pinkie Pie: I thought you might. :Fleur de Lis: Wow. That was, like, so fast. :Pinkie Pie: That's what I like to hear. Care to Screech about it? :chimes :pouring :Pinkie Pie: Can I get you anything else? :Old Lady: Nah. Just gonna enjoy my paper. :Pinkie Pie: Okie-dokie-lokie! :zip! :Pinkie Pie: Hope you're enjoying your paper. If you're enjoying your service, too, feel free to leave a Screech! :chimes :Pinkie Pie: whimpers :hissing :Doo Wop and Sunny Sugarsocks: gasp :Pinkie Pie: We just got our first ever four-star review. We're dooooomed! sobbing :Sunny Sugarsocks: Four stars doesn't seem so bad. :Doo Wop: Gosh darn, it's still a good review. Our streak was bound to end sometime. :Pinkie Pie: No! We are a five-star diner! I have to fix this! :Pinkie Pie: Just in case the first one gets cold. Complimentary piece of pie? Complimentary whole pie? :zipping :Twilight Sparkle: Mmmm. :Pinkie Pie: Agh! What am I doing wrong?! Fine. I'll just leave you alone. :vibrates :chimes :Pinkie Pie: gasps :Old Lady: All I wanted was some peace and quiet. :Pinkie Pie: whistling FOMO :Rarity; Ooh, Rainbow Dash! Would you like to come over after school today to— :Rainbow Dash: Ooh, uh, that sounds really cool, but I can't. I have, uh, plans. :Rarity; What sort of plans? :Rainbow Dash: Just chores and stuff! Gotta go! :zoom! :opens :running :Twilight Sparkle: I've always wanted to do this! It's gonna be so much fun! :Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle: laughing :Rarity: Taxi! Taxi! :screeching :Rarity: Follow that motorbike! :screeching :Rarity: gasps They're shopping without me. sobs I've never felt so betrayed in all my life! No! :Sunset Shimmer: We'll see you guys there. I will have plenty of time to think about that. :Fluttershy: giggling :Rarity: I guess their plans don't involve me. Driver, take me home! :Taxi Driver: Uh, lady, I need an address. :stops :Rarity: I guess I'll just be alone by myself while all my friends are having fun together... without— :Rest of Equestria Girls: Surprise! Happy birthday, Rarity! :Rarity: Wha...? :Rainbow Dash: You didn't think we'd let you spend your birthday alone, did you? :Rarity: stammers Of course not, darling! I knew you had something up your sleeve from the very beginning! :Rest of Equestria Girls: laughing I'm on a Yacht Run to Break Free :chirping :chattering :slams Camping Must-Haves :Rarity: Hello, internet darlings! It's your music festival muses Rarity and Applejack here, presenting our camping must-haves. :Applejack: Now, you're gonna be out in the hot sun all day long, so be sure to bring plenty of sunscreen. :Rarity: Of course, your SPF won't be complete without a chapeau. And it should match your parasol and your blanket, of course. :Applejack: But you don't really need all that. :Rarity: And maybe a scarf. :Applejack: I can think of two must-haves for makin' an out''house feel like an ''in-house. Bring your own TP and plenty of hand sanitizer. :Rarity: Be sure to include one or two all-natural moisturizers. It never hurts to have a whole set. :Applejack: You can't go three days without 'em? :Rarity: Oh, I'll fit them in, darling. I'll just tuck them in next to the cushioned seat cover, air-freshening candle set, and four-panel privacy screen. :Applejack: sighs And finally, you'll need a sleepin' bag for a few hours of shuteye. :Rarity: Plus pillows! Travel pillows, body pillows, accent pillows, throw pillows, bolster pillows, hypoallergenic pillows... :Applejack: And where are you plannin' to put all them pillows? :sounds :Rarity: grunting Just... sighs :Applejack: Excuse me! What happened to bringin' only our must-haves? :Rarity: This is a one-of-a-kind bespoke four-poster bed! I absolutely must have it! :Applejack: Campin's about makin' do with what you got! It's about breakin' off a stick to roast marshmallows or rustlin' up pine needles for deodorant! :Rarity: But, darling, we're not camping. :Applejack: Huh? :Rarity: We're glamping! :thuds :clunk! :roaring :honking :Applejack: Well. I think I'm gonna like glampin'. Festival Filters :chattering :click! :Rarity: Ooh, what filter are you going to use, darling? :Sunset Shimmer: I was thinking about going #NoFilter. :Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy: gasp :Applejack: Not to sound like Granny Smith, but why do y'all care so much about a filter? All it does is make a new picture look... old. :Rarity: laughs Oh, no-no-no-no-no, no-no-no, sweetheart, no. They are so much more. You can model the latest trend with "Shape Chic". :beeps :Applejack: I'd never wear a dodecahedron. :beeps :Fluttershy: If you're missing your friends, try "Flora/Fauna". :chirping :Fluttershy: Oh! giggles :Rainbow Dash: laughs Check it out! :playing :Rainbow Dash: laughs We're in a band! :Applejack: Uh, we do that already. :Fluttershy: "Fish Eye"! :click! :Rarity: "Birds' Eyes"! :click! :Rainbow Dash: "Normal Hair"! :click! :Rainbow Dash: You guys look great. :Twilight Sparkle: "Watson"! :click! :Fluttershy: "Bigfoot Blurry in the Background"! :click! :sting :Equestria Girls: giggling :Fluttershy: Looks just like him. :Rainbow Dash: "Pony"! :click! :Little Pony" theme :Rainbow Dash: Uh... :Pinkie Pie: Ooh! Party picture! :Sunset Shimmer: This one is awesome! :Fluttershy: That cake looks delicious. :Applejack: I'll say. What's this filter called, Pinkie Pie? :Pinkie Pie: What filter? :beat :squeak! :Equestria Girls: laughing How to Backstage :whirring :Sunset Shimmer: Hey, everybody. Sunset Shimmer here, your M.V.P. with a B.T.S. look at the V.I.P. life. Translation – I got a backstage pass! :Sunset Shimmer: Need a break? First perk of the V.I.P. treatment – swag, swag, swag, swag, swag! I'm talking foreign chocolate, instant cameras, noise-canceling headphones... or... socks. Rock on! Must be to keep the bands from getting cold feet. chuckles I guess I'll just, uh, put them on. grunts Whoa. V.I.P. coming through! :thud :Sunset Shimmer: Check it out – the world-famous green room, where all the bands hang out before the show. Any guesses on who we'll see? Are you kidding me? This... is... amazing! You're lookin' at the guy who invented pickup-only reverb! Ever wonder who does PostCrush's light show? She runs a four-gel hot swap! screams This is the best day of my life! :Lighting Girl: Did you want to meet the band? :Band Member: Cool socks. :Sunset Shimmer: laughs Thanks. Can I get a picture? :members laughing :clicks :Sunset Shimmer: squee :Sunset Shimmer: narrating And that's how you backstage. Festival Looks :Rarity: Some say the best part of a music festival is the music. But to me, it's fashion! :Applejack: An old pair of cowboy boots will keep you from steppin' in a pile of... uh... fashion emergency. :oinks :Fluttershy: If you've got hang-ups with hangers, look for style right outside your window. :chirping :Rarity: gasps I believe they're famished for fashion. :Fluttershy: Well, actually, they do want me to regurgitate worms into their beaks. :tapping :Rarity: Innovative! Who's next? :Rainbow Dash: Make sure you can move whether you're dancing at the festival or after a hat trick. :Rarity: Touchdown! :Rainbow Dash: Uh, that's not what it's called— :Sunset Shimmer: Can't go wrong with a classic. :Pinkie Pie: Classic? You mean like... confetti? :squeak! :Pinkie Pie: Confetti everywhere! Hmm. Classic Pinkie Pie. :Rarity: Aah! :Pinkie Pie: Oops! Sorry. :Twilight Sparkle: You know what's always in style? Personal responsibility. Earplugs for high-decibel situation, a water bottle, flashlight and compass in case you get lost, the other kind of compass in case you need— :Rarity: And there you have it, my loves. At the end of the day, it's always in fashion to be utterly yourselves. See you at the festival! Five Lines You Need to Stand In :chattering :whirring :Pinkie Pie: Hello, computer net friends. Pinkie Pie here, bringing you the list you've all been waiting for. Because anybody who's anybody knows that music festivals aren't about the music or the scene or even the camping. Which is why we're counting down the five lines you need to stand in! Oh, yeah! :Pinkie Pie: First up, the security line. If we play this right, we might just make a new friend. :Security Guard: Bag, please. :Pinkie Pie: You can show off all the cool stuff in your purse. :Security Guard: How in the—? :Pinkie Pie: I know, right? :Pinkie Pie: The only thing that tastes better than nachos is nachos you waited two hours to get. Besides, how else could I ever decide what I want on them? Which is everything! Ohhhh, delicious! noisily :Pinkie Pie: Up next, the photo booth line. Let's practice a pose! Say "cheese"! Say, cheese? :"Watermelody": gags :Pinkie Pie: Eh, your loss. noisily :Pinkie Pie: Why not take a chance on a mystery line? It could lead to the coolest place you've ever seen! person in line Do you know where this line goes? :Person in Line: sound :Pinkie Pie: Ah! Me, neither! But if it's this long, it's got to be good, right? giggles :Pinkie Pie: Last, but certainly not least, is the bathroom line. Or, as I like to call it, the conga line! Cha-cha-cha, everybody! :laughing :music :Pinkie Pie: This is the best line ever! :opens :Pinkie Pie: Congratulations! You made it! Find the Magic Let It Rain Cheer You On Do It For the Ponygram! :Rarity: Oh! Ugh! whines :static :Rarity: Aah! :static :dryer whirring :static :Rarity: #PerfectOnTheFirstTry. :beep! :dripping :whirring :bubbling :whistling :humming :bubbling :drip :poof! :Twilight Sparkle: Science! :beep! :Pinkie Pie: Party time! :squeak! :rewinding :squeak! :rewinding :squeak! :beep! :Rainbow Dash: Time to fly! :boing! :Fluttershy: Whoa! :rewinding :boing! :rewinding :boing! :beep! :Rarity: Hey, "dar"s! That's what we're calling "darlings" now. It's all part of our new "slang-uage" we're calling... :Pinkie Pie: "Sweet 'Breev's!" :Rarity: Everything's cooler when you abbreviate it. Suh-tuh-guh-buh-nuh-nuh? :Pinkie Pie: Totes! That's an 'abbrev'. As in, I totes have no idea what you just said! :Rarity: That is the power of 'breev's. 'P' to the 'breev'! :beep! :Rainbow Dash: giggling I'm gonna hide in Pinkie's locker and scare her when she— :clang! :Rainbow Dash: screams :beep! :beeps :clicking :beep! :Snips: laughing :swishing :Snips: O-O-Okay, okay! T-Try again! :swishing :gasp :scream :music :beep! :whoosh :Fluttershy: grunts :Pinkie Pie: Woo-hoo! :Equestria Girls: cheering :beep! :Pinkie Pie: Cupcakes! Vanilla swirl! Chocolate crunch! giggling Strawberry coconut! Lemon drop! Key lime! Orange creamsicle! Raspberry ganache! :beep! :Other Side playing :Rarity: Whoa! :thud :Rarity: grunting :Rarity ::Won't stop 'til I seize the day ::My wheels keep tuuuu... down :grunting :laughing :Rarity: Aah! :splash! :beep! :to Nine playing :Applejack: Yeeee-haw! Oof! :Pinkie Pie: Woo-hoo! :Pinkie Pie and Applejack: laughing :Applejack: Oh, apple fudge. :beep! :music :Twilight Sparkle: laughing es:Transcripciones/My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Better Together